


Nagisa/Rei

by Myneighbourtodoro_ki



Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myneighbourtodoro_ki/pseuds/Myneighbourtodoro_ki
Summary: "I calculate a 87% chance that Haru will be first place." Rei said as he pushed up his glasses. Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend and turned his attention back to where the swimmers were in their starting positions."Come on, when have my calculations been wrong?""Well..." Nagisa trailed off. Rei knew what he was talking about. It was when he first joined the swim club and calculated he couldn't swim because of Nagisa's speedo."That was one time!" Rei exclaimed.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619695
Kudos: 10





	Nagisa/Rei

"Nagisa, wait up!" Rei called out to his boyfriend. Nagisa was skipping ahead, quickly rushing to get a good view from the stands. Haru and Rin were racing against each other per their respective universities.   
"No, you hurry up Rei!" Nagisa laughed. He was dragging rei by his hand through the stadium all morning trying to get his hands on all the different foods.  
"It amazes me that you can eat so much yet you're such a tiny person." Rei had stated earlier that day. Nagisa laughed.   
"You know it. I mean, you do push me every day at swim club to push myself farther than I've gone."   
After all the sight seeing - meaning after getting his hands on as much food as he could and eating it as fast as he could - Nagisa skipped his way down the stairs to the front row of seats on the second floor of the stadium.   
"Now for the mens university second heat." The announcer said. Nagisa leaned against the railing and looked out at the pool, eyes filled with glee and hope.   
"Haru! Do your best!" He called to Haru. He didn't know if he could hear him as Haru didnt look up but Nagisa decided to yell his support anyway.   
"I calculate a 87% chance that Haru will be first place." Rei said as he pushed up his glasses. Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend and turned his attention back to where the swimmers were in their starting positions.   
"Come on, when have my calculations been wrong?"   
"Well..." Nagisa trailed off. Rei knew what he was talking about. It was when he first joined the swim club and calculated he couldn't swim because of Nagisa's speedo.   
"That was one time!" Rei exclaimed.   
The starting gun went off and grabbed their attention back to the pool. The men on the starting blocks dove into the water. Haru and Rin were neck and neck but alas it was Rin who touched the wall first. Nagisa still cheered. Nagisa looked to Rei with a knowing look. Rei hung his head and mumbled to himself that he was wrong.   
Later in the day after Haru and Rin competed in their own events, Rei and Nagisa met up with the other couple. Rin and Haru walked up to them at the train station holding hands and laughing about something Rin had said.   
"Hey guys, been waiting long?" Rin asked as he noticed Rei and Nagisa.   
"No, we just got here." Nagisa said.   
"So, where shall we go for dinner then?" Rei asked.   
"I want mackerel."   
"Of course you do Haru. That's all you ever eat." Rei sighed and both couples started walking towards the nearest seafood restaurant, all falling in step with one another and talking happily amongst themselves.


End file.
